


Welcome to the Coven

by whitebeltwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Eda knows what its like to mess up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like men, post Wing it Like Witches, preemptive canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Amity makes a choice and Eda claims a new kid.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 814





	Welcome to the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> You know, post-Grom when I came up with this, I decided that this fic happens quite a while after Grom and Amity has had more time to develop her feelings for Luz.  
> Then Wing it Like Witches happened and I went, "...well alright then! Gay disaster child it is!"

When you’re one of the most wanted criminals on the Boiling Isles who regularly runs a stand out in the open market, you learn how to keep an eye out for trouble;  _ specifically _ trouble heading your way and involving the local guards.

So when Eda heard the sound of law enforcers tripping over themselves, a very _ distinctive _ sound, she immediately began closing up shop. Literally.

“Why do they always come right when I’m in the middle of a sale, King?” she grumbled, shoving the last of her goods into a sack. It had been a good day thus far for the trio; the weather was being charitable and there was a good amount of foot traffic, a decent part of which were attached to the bodies of willing customers. 

“I know, right? So rude! Luz isn’t even back with our snacks yet!”

“Oh darn it, you’re right,” Eda sighed, hefting her bag over one shoulder. “How can someone so skinny eat so much? What was she getting today?”

King chimed, “Not dogs with the works!”

“Not dogs…” the Owl Lady frowned and began looking around the still decently crowded market, “...From  _ which _ stand?”

“You know, from the one that’s right next to where that smoke is coming from!”

“...You mean the smoke that’s probably the result of someone  _ fighting _ with guards?”

“...WEH!!  _ LUZ! _ I’M COMING BUDD– _ doof!” _ The wind puffed right out of King’s little body as he slammed into the ground from tripping over Eda’s stuck out foot.

“Oh no you don’t.  _ I’ll _ get Luz. You take this,” Eda bag dropped next to his body as King looked up, “–and start making your way back home; got it?”

King shot up off the ground. “Luz!”

“I  _ told _ you, I’ll-”

“No, she’s okay!” The demon pointed his claw, and sure enough at the other end of it was the form of Luz, bolting down the street towards them.

“Oh thank wartwood,” Eda sighed with relief. “Wait, who’s she dragging along behind her?”

“EdaEdaEdaEda!” Luz chanted as she skidded to a stop in front of the two, bringing none other than Amity Blight along with her. “We gotta go- _ NOW!” _

“No kidding, kiddo,” the older woman deadpanned. “What’d you do? Did you prank a guard without me and King? You  _ know _ we like to watch good trouble!”

“No-  _ worse! _ The Emperor’s Coven is here! And there’s a lot of them!”

“And  _ that _ would be our cue to leave!” King quipped, hoisting the bag onto his back and climbing onto Eda’s already floating staff, the Owl Lady hopping on right behind him.

“Pipsqueak’s right kid, let’s beat it,” she reached out to the still panting girls.

“Wait! Amity too!”

_ “Wha– _ kid I don’t think-”

“We can’t just leave her!” Luz gestured to Amity with her free hand, the other still holding tight to the other girl’s. Eda looked at Amity as the girl simply stood there with an absolutely terrified look on her face, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her, though her grip on Luz remained resolute. It occurred to Eda that the kid hadn’t looked a  _ tenth _ as scared on Grom night facing her worse fear.

She looked back and Luz and knew the second she saw how determined she was that there was no way she was leaving Amity behind.

And the sounds of guard boots– again,  _ very _ distinctive – were getting closer.

“ _ Ugh _ , fine! But we’ll have to fly low; Owlbert can only fly so much weight at once.”

“Gracias Eda!” Luz yelled as she all but dragged Amity onto the broom in front of her and Eda, King scooching up by Owlbert to make room.

The unlikely quartet left the area just as the first guards rounded the corner to their location.

“You wanna explain to me exactly  _ why _ we’re helping little miss Emperor’s Coven’s pet escape from said coven?” Eda asked as they just barely skimmed above the treetops between Bonesborough and the Owl House.

Amity mumbled something, but it was caught by the wind before it reached Eda’s ears.

“What was that?”

Luz piped up nervously. “Amity kinda, sorta… threw a fireball at the Coven?”

“She threw it  _ at _ the Coven’s members?!” Eda’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Well, actually she managed to hit them… in the head… catching their hair on fire…”

“Well done, teal-head!” the Owl Lady cackled. “I didn’t think a goody-two shoes like you had it in you! Though that coven goon is probably gonna be after your head for like, the rest of eternity now.”

Amity whimpered and hunkered down even lower onto the staff.

“Yeah, that’s uh, that’s kinda the problem? The one Amity set on fire was…  _ kinda _ tu hermana?”

“Two hair mama?” Eda snorted, “Well that’s a dumb name; especially since they’re probably ‘No Hair Mama’ now, ha!”

“No, I mean-” Luz bit her lip before blurting out, “-It was Lilith! Amity attacked Lilith with a fireball and set her hair on fire!”

Everything was dead silent as they all flew fifty feet in the air, even the wind seemed to hold its breath for a second.

“...She did what now?”

* * *

By the time they returned to the Owl House, Luz had managed to tell the whole story.

She’d been waiting to get Not Dogs when goons from the Emperor’s Coven had tried to get her, Lilith leading the surprise snatch-and-grab. The Coven leader had been in the middle of explaining to a still struggling Luz that she planned to use her as bait in order to get to Eda when Amity had run up from nowhere demanding to know what was going on. Lilith went over her plan again, to her mild annoyance, and dismissed Amity over the latter’s protests. When Lilith turned back to Luz, Amity threw a small fireball at the back of her head, setting Lilith’s hair aflame.

The guards holding Luz had been so shocked that their grip loosened enough for the human to slap ice glyphs on their legs, freezing them in place. The girls had grabbed each other’s hands and had started running until they got back to the stand, Luz leading the way.

“And then we met up with you and flew here and now we’re home,” Luz finished explaining what had happened just as the quartet arrived at the Owl House. The second their feet touched the ground, Amity was off the staff and sprinting around the side of the bizarre building.

“Amity wai-” Luz scrambled to chase after her but was brought to an abrupt halt by Eda’s hand on her hood.

King hopped to the ground, squeaking out “I’ll make sure she doesn’t run off the cliff!” and darted around the house.

Eda looked down at her protege somberly. “Leave her be, kid. She just made a choice that’s gonna shake up her life more than a hedgehog's quill in an earthquake. Give her some time.”

The human cast a pained look where the witchling and demon had disappeared, but made no further move to follow them.

“This is all my fault…”

“No, it is not,” Eda shushed Luz, rubbing the top of her head as if she were a distressed kitten. “You are responsible for no one’s actions but your own.”

“But if I had just–”

“There’s no use in wondering about what if’s right now. What’s done is done, and that’s that. All we can do know is figure out what to do next, because going back and changing things is not an option.” The Owl Lady took in the sullen look on the brunette’s face and pulled her in for a one-armed hug. “I can’t promise everything is going to be okay; but I  _ can _ promise to try to make it better. Is that enough?”

Luz’s lip wobbled before she fully turned towards Eda and wrapped her in a proper hug, nodding her head with a whimper that put a crack in the older witch’s heart. She nudged the girl towards Hooty’s door.

“C’mon, let’s get some lunch started; I bet you didn’t get your not dogs, did you?”

_ “Sniff- _ A guard knocked the stand over before I could.”

“Will the  _ cruelty _ ever cease?!”

* * *

Eda closed the kitchen door softly behind her before moving to sit next to the witchling curled upright into a ball on her home’s back stoop. King had told them Amity hadn’t gone any farther than the back of the house and the knowledge that her friend was so close and in so much pain was driving Luz up the wall.

“Brought you some water,” Eda explained as she placed the glass beside the girl. “But if you’re hungry you’re going to have to fight with King for snacks; he found a bag of ‘cheez-os’ from the Human Realm and will  _ not _ be giving them up any time soon.”

The witch frowned when her joke fell flat, but perked up a smidge when Amity released the death grip she’d had around her knees enough to pick up the glass; though she wound up only staring at it morosely rather than taking a sip.

“Of course if you’re not in the mood for water we got other options,” Eda tried again. “We got apple blood, craniumberry juice, roosterquill mix–oh, wait, you’re not old enough for-”

“...my parents are going to kill me…” the witchling whispered.

“... _ Yeah _ , assaulting a member of the Emperor’s Coven– their  _ leader _ no less –that kind of thing doesn’t usually fly with most authority figures.” Eda snorted, “I mean,  _ I _ think it’s hilarious, but I’ve already got a million snail bounty on my head, so what do I know. ...Though I am slightly miffed it was  _ my _ sister who caught fire; mostly ‘cause torturing her is my schtick but there ya go.”

Amity curled back into herself, not that she had uncurled that much to begin with.

“I’m so sorry!” She whimpered, seeming to brace herself for Eda’s expected wrath.

“Hey, hey,” the witch soothed, keeping her voice calm and even. “None of that, okay? You were in a jam and made whatever decision you could to get yourself and Luz out of it.” Eda sighed heavily, leaning down onto her own knees. “If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.”

“What?” Amity gasped, her heading snapping up to meet Eda’s eyes for the first time since she sat down.

“I knew Lilith was getting desperate to catch me: I should have warned the kid so that she could keep a better eye out, or kept her within my sight at all times,” Eda pinched the bridge of her nose, reminding herself of what she had told Luz just a while ago. “But I didn’t and there’s no changing that. Still, because of me and my sister you were placed into a position where you had to make a choice between your future-” she turned and met Amity’s eye, “-and someone who means a great deal to you.”

Amity flushed bright red and ducked her head back down as Eda continued.

“That is never an easy choice to make;  _ especially _ when choosing one means you’re going against what everyone else thinks is ‘right’. Believe me, I know.” Eda flexed her hand and thought of all the choices she’d made that had led her to sitting where she is now. She had few regrets. “But the fact remains that you shouldn’t have had to make a choice like that when you’re so young. The world is cruel like that. So I’m sorry, Amity Blight, that you were in a situation where you had to make such a monumental decision with zero warning.”

Amity was reeling. Here she was, sitting at the back of the house of the most wanted witch in the isles–  _ after _ setting said witch’s sister on  _ fire _ –and not only was she not upset with her, she was actually apologizing? To her? It blew her mind. Adults did not apologize,  _ ever _ . They made their choices, they were  _ always _ right, and what they say goes.

“And also; thank you.”

The witchling dropped her glass of water, which bounced unnoticed off the dirt ground, her eyes wide as she stared at the Owl Lady who was now smiling softly at  _ her _ .

“If you hadn't stopped them, those goons would have taken Luz away from me. And I would have had a  _ lot _ of trouble getting her back. So thank you, especially since doing so cost you everything.”

“Not everything. Not Luz,” Amity blushed even as her eyes teared up, biting her lip as she forced herself to continue. To face the truth. “I’ve been training for the Emperor’s Coven for years. My parents have been planning on me joining it my whole life.” She sniffed and rubbed an eye with her sleeve, “Bu-but when I saw Luz– they were  _ hurting her _ , an-and Lilith wouldn’t listen and I-I just! I just wanted Luz safe!” 

“And as sucky and hard as that decision was, I’m still grateful you made it. I’m selfish like that,” Eda grinned crookedly, though if one looked close enough they would see it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Bu-but that’s just it!” Amity confessed, furiously wiping the few tears that traitorously escaped. “It wasn’t hard at all! As soon as Lilith said th-that they were going to take Luz away, I just- I just-” the witchling sniffled hard, looking at Eda with a look that would break the heart of any who saw it. “I chose Luz! A-and I  _ know _ I would choose her again, and again, and again, even if it ruined me.” She dropped her chin and chuckled wetly, “I think it may have already. My parents…”

“Forget your parents.”

Amity looked up at Eda’s surprisingly serious face, “Wh-what?”

“Forget your parents,” Eda repeated. “Forget the Emperor’s Coven. Forget  _ Lilith _ . Right now all you need to remember is the important things.”

“Important…” She blinked as the older witch poked her in the shoulder.

“You are safe.  _ Luz _ is safe. And I-” Eda hooked her thumb to her chest cockily, “Am going to do everything in my  _ not _ insignificant power to keep it that way. Know why?”

Amity shook her head no, because of course she didn’t know. Why would this old hag care two twigs for her, the newly made stain of the Blight family name?

“Because I’m Eda, the Owl Lady; the Most Powerful Witch on the Boiling Isles! And no one harms kids in my presence and gets away with it unless it’s me! Got it?”

The teal-haired witchling stared at Eda in complete bafflement even as the witch rested her hand on her thin shoulder. 

“No one is going to hurt you two so long as I have a say in it,” Eda swore with a somber smile. “No matter what comes next, I got your back kid. You’re safe here.”

The moment that Amity realized that Eda was completely and one hundred percent serious, she broke. The tears she worked so hard to keep in drained out of her eyes like twin rivers and she sobbed and shook.

Eda, to her credit, panicked for only a moment before going screw it and dragged the young girl into her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around Amity’s shaking frame.

She rocked them both back and forth gently, and, ironically, murmured the same words of comfort her sister had once said to her when they were still young and unmarked by the world.

“Let it out; it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip into the horizon when Amity gave a final sniffle and uncurled slightly in Eda’s lap. Her ears blazed red as she realized her position but made no move to leave the surprisingly safe place she had found.

Eda smirked down at the teal head beneath her chin. “Always feels better to let it out rather than bottle it up, eh kid?”

Amity’s answer was swallowed up by the loud gurgling of her stomach, causing her face to turn even more crimson as Eda laughed.

“Whelp, if that isn’t a sign we should head inside, I don’t know what is,” Eda quipped, gently dislodging the witchling and standing up with a series of cracking bones. “Whew– I need to start doing yoga or something.” She held a hand out to a still seated Amity. “C’mon kid, let’s go see if those two bottomless pits left us anything to munch on.”

Grateful the witch seemed inclined to not mention any more of her...emotional outburst, Amity accepted her hand and together the two walked into the Owl House.

**Author's Note:**

> Eda wakes up one morning to find that she's adopted four teenagers and wonders what the heck has happened to her bachelorette lifestyle.


End file.
